


New worlds

by Inthannon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Relaxation, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthannon/pseuds/Inthannon
Summary: A very short drabble of Sara Ryder thinking about her past and how she ended up on an alien world, following the footsteps of the hero of the Milky Way.Just some pregame speculation inspired by a show reel of what we have seen of the game so far.Please let me know if you spot any typos etc. I wrote this in about 30 minutes on my phone..Now somewhat edited.





	

She still couldn't quite believe that she'd made it. Years of gruelling training and extensive studies punctuated by moments when she didn't believe she was ever going to succeed, ever going to get where she really wanted to be. To be a part of the Andromeda Initiative. Explore worlds never before seen by human eyes. To see and experience things no being in the milky way had ever seen or experienced. 

The grass, for a lack of a better word as this was deep purple and softer than the softest fluff she had ever felt, they were lying in shifted in the wind of that carried with it the slightly sulphuric tang of the hot springs about a kilometer away. The taller, lighter purple plants swayed in the wind too, whistling faintly as the wind passed through their highly porous trunks. The red sun warmed them thoroughly as it loomed over them, much larger than the sun she had grown up seeing. 

She remembered her childhood playing on the streets of London, the war that had raged around her and her brother when they were just entering their teens. And the strong but small figure she had spied in the midst of one of the final ground assaults of the reaper forces. 

Commander Shepard, the hero of the galaxy had taken a massive hit from a reaper brute, shaken it off like she'd just been jumped by an over enthusiastic lapdog and waded back into the fray, gun blazing and biotics flaring. From that moment on, she had wanted to be like the Commander. It was the reason she had gone for the N7 training and pushed herself so hard. 

And now here she was lying on alien grass, under an alien sun, in an alien galaxy. Taking a deep breath of the fresh, though admittedly sulphurous air, she smiled to herself and pushed up onto her feet. Looking over the supine form of her lover she felt a slight tinge of disappointment that there wasn't more time to relish the sun and the breeze. Sighing with regret she offered a hand and pulled her love up too. They had a galaxy to explore.


End file.
